1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyswitch, and more specifically, to a keyswitch utilizing a magnetic attraction force between a support member and a board for driving a cap to return to its original position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A keyboard, which is the most common input device, could be found in variety of electronic apparatuses for users to input characters, symbols, numerals and so on. Furthermore, from consumer electronic products to industrial machine tools, they are all equipped with a keyboard for performing input operations.
A conventional keyswitch usually utilizes assembly of a scissor support device and an elastic member to provide a cap with an elastic force for driving the cap return to a non-pressed position. However, since the scissor mechanical design adopted by the scissor support device requires more space so as to further increase the overall height of the keyswitch, it is disadvantageous to the thinning design of the keyswitch. Furthermore, because the elastic member is usually made of rubber material, elastic fatigue of the elastic member may occur after the elastic member is used over a long period of time so as to shorten the life of the keyswitch.